THE TASTE OF SIN
by cyra bourne
Summary: When Cyn makes a an offer to an Agent Smith for exchange of her personal safety she did not know that this deal could change and make her taste the sin of forbidden love.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Taste Of Sin  
Author: bourne's girl marie  
Category: Action/Romance

Paring: Agent Smith/OCF  
Warning: The story deals has the use of the bad language and the  
violence.  
Note: I would like to thank Faith who is also my Beta with the  
progress and help dealing with this story.  
Feedback: Most welcome  
Beta: Faith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who belongs to the Matrix  
enterprise. No money is made dealing with this story and it is only  
written for enjoyment of other people. The character Cyn is mine and  
I am keeping her as my own.

Summary: When Cyn offers a deal with the Agent Smith for her personal  
safety, she did not know that that will seal her fate and she will  
taste sin of forbidden love.

Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging

CH:9- Search And Destroy

"It will end this way and not other way around." Smith was more angry  
now.

Cyn had never seen him that angry and before she realized what he was  
doing he grabbed her by arms and slammed her at the side of SUV.

"It will be my way or you will end up dead."

"What?" still holding her wrists in his left hand, Smith grabbed  
something from the pocket of his suit.

It was a small metallic device that he held before her eyes.

"Now Miss Macleod, you will help me like it or not." Cyn tried to  
break away form his grasp." I have no attentions for you to run around and free more of the batteries do you understand?"

"You cannot stop me. Others will come." Cyn yelled back. "I am not  
scared of you."

"Hold her still," Cyn looked around, Agents Brown and Jones were at  
her side immediately. They grabbed her arms to hold her still upon  
the ground.

Smith activated the device revealing that it was a cross between a  
metallic and organic bug with tentacles waggling in the air.

"Now, I think there is it no better place but perhaps your eyes.  
Which one will it be?"

"Let me go, Smith! You can not scare me!"

"Really?" was all the reply she got as the bug neared her eyes.

Then blackness and Cyn woke up screaming in her own bed. Hades was  
immediately at her side.

"Cyn snap out of it!" His voice sounded more like a command to her  
ears.

Once she was wide awake Hades asked:

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know. Damn it was just a nightmare!" Cyn run her hand  
through her sweat messed tresses.

"We had pinpointed her location." Hades spoke.

"You found her?" she asked.

"Faith has been found and she will be unplugged and be brought here  
aboard the Vulcan. I want you-" Hades was unable to finish what he  
was saying when suddenly the alarm sounded around the ship.

"Shit!" Cyn cursed and grabbing her boots she raced from her room  
with Hades up the stairs to where the cockpit was.

Almost immediately Angel left the pilot's seat allowing the captain  
to take his rightful place.

"Who sent the warning?" Hades spoke scanning the area quickly.

"Another ship, I think it was the Nebuchadnezzar. They're running a  
parallel pipeline." Was all what Aries replied.

As Hades scanned the decayed landscape of the main sewer that rolled  
by Cyn squeezed into the cockpit behind him and once again alarm  
began to scream.

"Damn! The Sentinel is it nearby!" Aries growled.

Meantime Hades clicked the intercom.

"Get ready, Leo."

On the main deck, Leo worked furiously at the operator's station as  
the ceaseless whirl of the ship's turbines ground to a halt. The main  
deck was plunged into the dark silence. The rest of the crew stood  
behind him as he whispered.

"Power is off and E.M.P. armed and ready." Leo's fingers curled  
around a small key that glimmered deep red.

Aries looked back at Cyn who stood near by in the silence. Through  
the cockpit's windshield, the vast cavern of the main sewer yawned  
before them. Strands of green haze curled around mossy icicles that  
dangled into a pool of churning waste. Cyn began to angle around  
Aries but Hades gabbed her arm.

"Quiet!" He hissed.

"Here it comes." Aries replied.

In the darkness a shifting shadow of mechanical death slid around  
silently. Black alloy flickered like sequins beneath sinewy coils and  
skeletal appendages. It silently glided past the ship with shark-like  
malevolence until it disappeared into the darkness. For now the ship  
was safe and the crew would live another day.


	2. CH:10 PAST IS CALLING

Title: The Taste Of Sin  
Author: bourne's girl marie  
Category: Action/Romance

Paring: Agent Smith/OCF  
Warning: The story deals has the use of the bad language and the  
violence.  
Note: I would like to thank Faith who is also my Beta with the  
progress and help dealing with this story.  
Feedback: Most welcome  
Beta: Faith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who belongs to the Matrix  
enterprise. No money is made dealing with this story and it is only  
written for enjoyment of other people. The character Cyn is mine and  
I am keeping her as my own.

Summary: When Cyn offers a deal with the Agent Smith for her personal  
safety, she did not know that that will seal her fate and she will  
taste sin of forbidden love.

Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging

CH:10-Past Is Calling

Upon the sentinel's disappearance, Hades stood up and turned to Cyn  
who had remained silent behind Aries' chair. Frowning he said:

"To my cabin now!" Cyn had no other choice but to follow him.

Hades slammed the door shut behind her. He faced her again:

" You will not risk your life anymore, I will not allow it. The  
mission is over. Once we pull Faith out we are returning to Zion. You  
will forget everything including your time with the Agent. Do you  
understand? It is over!"

What the hell caused Hades change his mind? What is going on? Was  
he still angry and jealous of her time spent with Smith? she thought  
rapidly.

"What is it going on? What are you hiding Hades?" Cyn knew Hades was  
hiding something but what?

"YOU are a fighter and member of the Resistance, I will no longer  
tolerate your rendezvous with the Agent. If the High Council finds  
out about this you easily can be expelled from command or worse  
proclaimed spy and executed." Midnight blue eyes glared at her in  
anger.

"I know it is risky but I am not coward."

"I will not witness you loosing your life! I love you too damn much  
and I won't watch you get killed just because of the stupid bet we  
made. Smith is machine and he cannot be changed nor he can be made  
human. He is an AI created by the machine world and that is it. The  
end of the story. So get over it and worry about something else  
instead."

"Damn it Hades! I am not a little girl." Her voice rose in anger. "I  
know how to take a care of myself. I have survived before and I will  
survive now and nothing will happen to me." Cyn hated being treated  
like this especially by Hades.

"And how did you survive before? Do you think that I do not know  
about your work as an assassin? That I don't know about your living  
on the edge? Caught between life and death? Do you think I don't know  
about your time spent with the assassin Jason Bourne?" He was more  
angry now, why wouldn't Cyn listen him?

Cyn felt the familiar of pain in her heart. Jason Bourne. He used to  
be her friend. They had known each other for many years before he  
disappeared and was proclaimed dead. She was unplugged some months  
later and had heard nothing more about him after that.

"Jason is dead." Was all she was able to say.

"And do you have proof? His body was never found. You know that." His  
eyes were cold, emotionless.

"He is dead and that is it all what I know." Cyn looked away not  
wanting to remember about Jason.

Jason was a man she had once worked with, a loyal friend and  
companion. He was the part of her past that she thought she could  
bury and forget. But even though he was dead he was a hard man to  
forget completely.

"Leave Jason out of this! For God Sake do you not have any respect  
for the dead!" Cyn's anger began to slip.

"I have respect for the dead but I have no respect for the assassin  
like him."

"So you then have no respect for me either. Is it that what are you  
trying to say?"

"It was not what I meant you are different."

"You knew I was assassin too. Leave Jason out of this! He is dead!"  
with that Cyn stormed out of the cabin running away from him as the  
tears threatened to fall.

Taking a seat at the operator's station she started to type again  
furiously. What on the earth was he thinking about to bring this up?  
Jason was the part of her past. A man she loved once, before she was  
unplugged and before she knew anything about the Matrix.

"If you want to know the truth then I will give you the truth!" she  
hissed Hades was there, standing next to her.

In the small bar code of the network site she typed the word: Medusa.  
Almost immediately hundreds of matches came up on her screen. She  
scrolled down until she found the one she was looking for. Using her  
technique as a hacker she easily slipped past the security devices  
that demanded password and accessed the classified files that carried  
the information she needed.

It was information about the members of the resistance and all the known assassins that she used to work for years ago. One particular nameless file caught her attention. Opening it she gasped as her face went white with the shock as she read the words at the screen:

Jason Bourne has returned from the dead...


	3. CH:11 QUESTIONING

Title: The Taste Of Sin  
Author: bourne's girl marie  
E-Mail: PG-13  
Category: Action/Romance

Paring: Agent Smith/OCF  
Warning: The story deals has the use of the bad language and the  
violence.  
Note: I would like to thank Faith who is also my Beta with the  
progress and help dealing with this story.  
Feedback: Most welcome  
Beta: Faith  
Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Smith who belongs to the Matrix  
enterprise. No money is made dealing with this story and it is only  
written for enjoyment of other people. The character Cyn is mine and  
I am keeping her as my own.

Summary: When Cyn offers a deal with the Agent Smith for her personal  
safety, she did not know that that will seal her fate and she will  
taste sin of forbidden love.

Time Line: A year before Neo's unplugging

CH:The Taste Of Sin  
Author: Kirina  
Rating: PG-13  
CH:11- Questions

Marie was in a deep sleep when Jason had returned. She did not wake  
up when he slid in the bed next to her and fell asleep also. The  
morning had had been peaceful and they were just finishing breakfast  
when the doorbell broke the silence.

Marie was closest so she went to open the door. Jason watched her  
reddish-brown curls bouncing behind her as she walked away. For a  
moment Jason remembered Flanna had once had the same coloured hair.  
Now her hair was more cinnamon in colour than the rich shade of  
nutmeg that was Marie. Somehow he was glad that Flanna was still  
alive and well.

Marie opened the door finding a man standing on the doorstep wearing  
a dark business suit and sunglasses. He seemed like an FBI agent  
because of the earphone whose curling wire disappeared inside of the  
collar of his white shirt.

"May I help you?" Marie spoke.

"Yes, I am looking for Mr. Bourne?"

Maire gazed at the unknown man for a moment then turned her head in  
the direction of the kitchen.

"Jason, someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?" Jason walked out from the kitchen wearing a black  
sweatshirt and dark jeans.

He walked toward the door where Marie was standing focusing his eyes  
upon the six-foot man standing at his doorstep.

"Mr. Bourne?" the agent asked.

"Yes, that is it me. And who are you?" Jason regarded the man.

"I am Smith, Agent Smith and I am here to ask you a some  
questions. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Jason moved away allowing the agent to walk in.

Glancing quickly outside, Jason noticed the black sedan parked a few  
feet away from his house. He felt his assassin's personality was  
taking over and his expression changed to an emotionless one. Closing  
the door he turned around and walked into the living room where Agent  
Smith was sitting. Taking a seat Jason faced the agent. Marie left  
them alone.

"Mr Bourne where were you last night around midnight?" Smith spoke  
his voice emotionless.

"I was at home sleeping. Why?"

The agent produced the envelope from the pocket of his coat and  
opened it removing several photos he placed them on the coffee table.  
The picture showed Flanna and an unknown man standing with dead  
bodies around them and with guns their hands. Another was of her and  
the same man in the parking lot and the third was of picture of him  
and Flanna taken the previous evening during their meeting.

"Mr Bourne as you can see I know that you were not at home last  
night. Whatever you know about Miss Macleod you better tell me."

"Why?"

"I believe that your friend had been involved with a group of very  
dangerous terrorists. You see a man next to her that is Hades the  
leader of the group wanted for several hijacking and bombings in the  
airports of Europe. We can offer you personal safety and the  
protection of your loved ones as long you agree to co-operate with  
us and help us bring the criminals to justice. In case she decides  
to contact you again," Smith collected the pictures and gave him a  
card. " You can reach me at this number. Good day Mr Bourne."

With that the Agent left the house and almost immediately Marie  
appeared again.

"Who was that?"

"I do not know." Jason stood up from his seat leaving the card down  
on the table.

Taking his gun he checked for bullets and frowned. Glancing at his  
girlfriend again he spoke.

"Stay at home and answer to no one. Not even the phone. This is it  
getting ugly and somehow I have feeling we are both being watched."

Glancing at the clock that showed noon he knew what he had to do.

" I better go."

Slipping through the back door exit he got in the car and drove away  
completely unaware that he was being followed by the black sedan. Cyn  
stood in the corner across from the Tony's with her cell phone which  
began to ring.

"Talk to me."

"I am seeing the Agents a block or so from here. They might be  
looking for you or Faith so stay on your guard." Aries replied on the  
other end of the line.

"I will be fine." she answered.

"Understood, I shall get the exit ready when you are ready to come  
back." and with that he hung up.

Cyn placed the cell phone into the pocked of her trench coat and  
looked around until her eyes fell on the car that Jason was driving.  
She slipped into the moving crowd and kept her eye on the agents and  
their car. Soon Jason met her at the entrance of the restaurant. Once  
they were seated away from the crowd he spoke:

"You lied to me. You told me that you are not an assassin any longer.  
Do not tell me that you are with Medusa again?"

"I am not with the Medusa." Cyn glared him back. " What are you  
talking about?"

"I have seen the photos. I had heard that you were involved with  
terrorists. Tell me the truth Flanna. What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you."

"Who is Hades?"

"No one!" Cyn hissed back feeling uncomfortable under the judging  
gaze of a man that she used to call her friend.

"You must tell me Flanna. You can not hide forever!"

"I can't tell you! What are all these questions? Why are you playing  
the detective suddenly?"

"An Agent came to my house this morning, he told me that you are  
involved and wanted by the authority because of your involvement in  
the terrorist attacks and hijackings."

She already knew who that agent was. Smith of course he was always  
there to hunt her down. Then she felt something that was out of the  
place. Her eyes fall on the man seating few tables away watching her  
closely. She felt something in his gaze and pulling the gun she aimed  
at the man.

"Get down!" Bourne jumped from his seat seeking the cover behind the  
table as he watched in horror as the man began to change into what  
supposed to be an agent.

Before the agent could take complete control of the body she fired  
the gun the bullet hit the agent into the forehead. Instantly there  
was no sigh of the agent only the body of the man lay at her feet. It  
was enough to cause the panic around the restaurant and Cyn still  
holding the gun glanced at Jason.

"We should get out from here while we still have a time."

"Come with me." Jason offered and two of them started run away from  
the crowd.

They kept running until they were out of the sight finding themselves  
in the dark back streets of the city. Footsteps came after them and  
both Jason and Cyn found themselves trapped with no way to go.

Turning around they faced the three agents with the guns ready and  
aimed at them. Smith was only one who spoke:

"I believe it is a dead end."


	4. CH12 THE SIN

The Taste Of Sin  
R

CH:12- The Sin

Cyn gazed in the horror at the message displayed upon the computer  
screen. This can't be true. Not Jason Bourne. Who ever was doing this  
would end in trouble. It could cost many innocent lives. It was  
better for her to find out on her own no questions asked. If Jason  
was alive as the file had said then she had to go and hunt the truth  
out.  
In the left corner of the screen there was small window which she  
opened. A message was displayed on the screen:

"If you want to find the truth and seek me out, come alone and meet  
me tonight after midnight."

J.B  
After some indecision she had decided to go and find out if this was  
really a message from Jason. The moon hung silvery in the dark sky  
like a diamond on a black velvet cushion. Cyn had seen a shadow  
approaching and she was sure it was Smith again. The figure stopped  
and stood several feet away from her.

"All right, Smith, no more following." Cyn said she hated these games.

" I am not Smith," the voice replied, it was soft and quite  
mysterious.

"Who are you?" Cyn reached for her gun.

"You can't shoot me because I am already dead." was reply.

"Show yourself!" Cyn demanded.

The figure slowly stepped into the light and Cyn gasped. She was  
seeing a ghost.

"It can not be. You are dead."

"That is it what everyone in the Medusa thought, but I am not. I am  
going after them. I am going to finish them for setting me up." Cyn  
was shaking as the man approached closer.

"You knew very it well that this would happen."

"I tried to warn you Jason, but you wouldn't listen."

"I know, I should have listened to you but I did not. I am really  
sorry for the things you have been put through because of me. I never  
though that you would still be alive."

"I survived, picking the pieces of my life and tried to move on, but  
no matter what I did I felt that you were still alive even though a  
body was never found."

"Is that all that you had been told? That I am dead." Jason stared  
back at her.

"Jesus Jason, where have you been?"

"Waiting to find you I guess it paied off on the end." Jason smiled  
at her. " What about you? Are you still with the Medusa?"

"No, I gave up being assassin. It is too risky."

"How did you survive?" He asked again.

Cyn shrugged she would not tell him about the Resistance and about  
the Matrix.

" What do you do if you are no longer an assassin Cyn ?"

" That's classified information and you know it." She said," I  
couldn't tell you even if I wanted too." Gazing into his blue eyes  
she became silent then spoke again. " How about you?"

" At first, the Medusa tried to contact me but when they could not  
trace me they gave up and declared me dead. After that I got a chance  
to work as a bodyguard and here I am" He smiled at her as he finished  
speaking he was glad to see she was ok. He continued:

"Not much has changed for except that I had found someone to love."

" She must be a very lucky girl." Cyn said. "What is she like?"

" You'd like her, her name is Marie, and perhaps you will meet her  
one day." He could see that she was about to go so he said." Wait,  
if you're free tomorrow perhaps we could go for lunch, you know for  
old time sake."

"Sure. Any particular place you had in mind?"

"Tony's. " Jason said " If I remember rightly you used to love  
Italian food."

She smiled.

"You are right I still do, okay then Tony's it is."

" Stay in touch. Here, this is my phone number. You can call me when  
you are ready to go." Cyn took the piece of the paper with phone  
number.

"Watch yourself, Jason." He nodded a good bye to her and she walked  
away disappearing in the shadows and out of the sight.

On her return to the Vulcan Cyn went to find Hades. She found him in  
his cabin preparing for bed when she entered. She looked into his  
eyes and saw desire; he stepped towards her and pulled her into his  
arms. Gently he laid her on his bed.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.  
He began to undress her. Nervously she helped Hades to undress. She  
lay back down on the bed as he lowered his body on to hers. He kissed  
her mouth, her hand sliding up his back to tangle in his dark hair.  
Moving his hand to caress her body he reached between her legs. Cyn  
opened them without any protest and as he settled himself between  
them; he looked into her eyes.

"I want you." He whispered.

"Then take me."

He stared back at her.

" Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

Cyn nodded slowly. She was sure. He reached into the bedside table  
and found a condom, putting it on Hades kissed her again, his tongue  
demanded entry into her mouth. As he kissed her he positioned himself  
back between her legs, his arousal slowly pressed into her body. He  
felt her maidenhead and before breaking it he whispered:

"I am sorry Cyn. This bit will hurt just a bit, are you sure you want  
to go on?"

She nodded; she knew this day would come. He shifted so that her legs  
were around his waist, he pushed harder, she cried out as her maidenhead broke, the pain lasted just a short while, he moved slowlyand gradually the pain was replaced by the pleasure of her building passion.

Soon she was lost in the sensation the flooded her body as she reached the peak. Hades followed soon after, he collapsed on thebed beside her. He disposed of the condom before he gathered her intohis embrace and held her close while their breathing returned tonormal. She smiled comforted by his arms around her but as shedrifted off to sleep one thought still raged her mind: Smith.


	5. CH:13 THE RUN

The Taste Of Sin 

Ch:13- The Run

Before the agents made a move,Cyn opened the door that led to the building slamming it behind them. The agents gave on with the chase after them, but Jason and Cyn kept running to keep the distance away from them the better. They were close to the roof of the building when Cyn turned to fellow assassin.

"You can go now, it is me that they want not you."

"I won't let them get you," Jason replied stubbornly.

"I will be fine, just go." Cyn pushed Jason away and then began to run in opposite direction.

Cyn peaked over her shoulder hearing the footsteps fastly apporaching as the agent headed up the stairs to the rooftoop. In the buliding fifve feet way Jason stood hidden behind the wall and watched as Cyn came out with the Agents in the hot presuit. She kept running not turning back nor slowing down at all. The bullets hit the walls very close to her form and then she came to the edge and unleashed the immpossible jump.

Jason watched as she flew up in the air landing to the rooftop of other building with the grace of a cat. For a moment she turned around to face agents, but she did not saw the one who fired after her.The bullet hit her arm spilling the blood in all direcitons but it did not stop her from running hard.  
She simply kept moving and disappeared around the corner of building.

Emerging agian, Cyn raced toward the phone booth. He could hear the sound of ringing and then Cyn rushed into the phone booth and answered the phone.  
A moment later she was gone dissapearing out from the sight.

"What the hell where did she go?" Jason wondered as he stared at now empty phone booth.

Back on aboard of Vulcan Leo pulled the connector from the back of Cyn's head and she stood up after he checked on her wound and saw that it was not life threating one.

"Damn it girl! Stop giving me the heart attacks with your crazy game of cat and mouse with the agents." He spoke angrily.

"I thought you had enjoyed the show?" Cyn teased and walked way back to her cabin.


	6. CH:14 Meeting In The Dark

THE TASTE OF SIN 

CH;14-Meeting In The Dark

Hades made no comment no he spoke to Cyn at all. There was nothing to say to her and she knew that very well. The tension and silence was all that was passing between them, even the crew members backed off as well.  
Now with Faith comming to the last stages of watch before unplugging for Cyn meant one thing that it would be a long time before she would return to Matrix and find comfort in Smith's embrace. At least,if she could go back one more time to see him before a return to Zion. Fifteen minutes before the mission, Hades gathered everyone of his crew at a main bridge, so he would have last few words.

"Allright everyone here is the deal. Since everyone is going this could take a great risk to be noticed by the Agents. We must do this fast and have new copper top out from Matrix in less than two hours. Good luck everyone."

One by one of crew members were taking their seat upon the chairs, and as Cyn was about to take a seat, Hades stopped her for a momenet with quiet words:

"Your mission will be different this time. When we enter the Matrix I want you to stay behind beside the building and keep the close watchout for Agents. I am sure that your lover boy will come back to check on you again." Cyn gave him a dirty look but commented nothing at all for it was not a time to do so.

Opening her eyes she found herself in the hotel room with remaning crew and once Hades appeared she knew her job and walked out and disappeared in the darkness. She wanted to see Smith again,but she knew it was too damn risky and everyone might end up dead including Faith as well.

Cyn watched as car with Hades left and was completely alone saved for Jade and Angel working upstairs in the hotel room setting the things so it would be done quickly. Cyn wondered down a street not far from hotel her mind filled up with the images of Smith and her walking in that park not that long ago. She was sure he was capable of love eventhough he would not ever express that at all. She did miss him she was sure of that.

Then, in all this silence an arm came out from darkness and pulled her out of sight into the shadows. An arm closed around her shoulders as a warm breath came down to tickle her ear and murmmur of a voice that was a famliar to her was a whisper:

"Did you think I would let you go without saying a good bye?" that voice was there once more and slowly Cyn turned around in the arms that held her only to hit the chest in a familiar black suit. She looked up to meet those blue eyes.

Smith studied her face finding no reaction of fear of being so close to him. He could see her smile for a second, but her eyes told him a much different story that she was trying to hide.

"What is it? What are you hiding?" His voice was soft but still had that demanding sharpness of an Agent he was famious for.


	7. CH:15 Then You Look At Me

CH:15- Then You Look At Me

Cyn laughed asSmith tugged her along, his hand clamped firmly around his. She was laughing too, green eyes full of distant, happy memories as they ran across the sand.Smith could not help laughing at her. She had insisted that for their fifth meeting they should go back to where he had met her for a first time. The beach still looked as Smithremembered. It had not changed.

"Do you remember, Smith?" She asked him, smiling as she practically skidded to a stop.

How could he forget? Smith was going too fast to stop as she had, still balanced. He tumbled into her, catching hold of her around the waist. His tackle sent them both falling onto the sand.Cyn giggled asSmith began tickling her.

Laugh and cry, live and die  
Life is a dream we are dreaming  
Day by day I find my way  
Look for the soul and the meaning

Here was a place where they both had learned to live, here was where their dreams had come to fulfillment. And it was a place like this where Cyn had almost lost his life, where he had almost lost Smith. The sea. It had threatened to take both their lives, but for some reason, it never made good on the threat.Smith stopped tickling Cyn and found himself staring down into her eyes. Eyes that had once held a loneliness that he himself had possessed. But now, all he could see was contentment, love, joy. And he was the one who was responsible for it. He had thought that he could never make anybody happy. He had thought that he would always be lost, wandering, homeless, destined tobedestroyed.He was glad that he had been wrong.

Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore

Cynreached up to touch his face, a tender look replacing the laughing smile.

"You know, I still owe you for that tackle," she whispered.

Heero immediately knew what she was speaking of. The night Smith had followed her out to her appartment and discovered her identity, her past, her loneliness. Something had drawn him to her after that meeting. Somehow, she was like him. She could understand his pain, his need to hide his emotions, his battle instinct. And most of all, she could read his eyes.

"What are you thinking, Smith?" she asked.

Smithstared down at her, knowing that she knew the answer and that she just wanted to hear him say it. "How much I love you."

People run, from sun to sun  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun, life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going

Smith pulled Cyn to her feet and stepped back to take one of her hands in his. "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

To the music of the waves, Smith twirled Cyn around in his arms, just as he had five years ago. As they danced, He often glanced down at the woman settled against his chest, seeing the moonlight reflect off her hair. For one wild moment, he wished desperately that she would look up at him so that he could see the moonlight reflected in her eyes.As if she had read his thoughts,Cyn lifted her head to gaze up at him. And he gazed back, not only seeing the moonlight in her eyes, but also a reflection of himself.

_Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore_

He never tired of looking into her eyes. They were always changing. One moment they were bright and full of life, the next they were dark as a stormy sky, and often he could see a combination of the two. He often saw in her eyes what he felt inside. She reflected him, complemented him, completed him.

She was his life, his love, his completer. He knew he would be nothing without her. And as he brushed a hand against the locks of herred hair, he knew that she needed him. He had felt it in the way she clung to him when they kissed, the way she looked at him when they were alone.

Smithdanced her slowly to a stop and he realized that they were standing in the waves. Water sloshed up around their ankles, butCyn seemed oblivious to the waves as she stared at him, inviting him.

_And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so  
Though lost I have been  
I find love again  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
You look at me and life comes from you_

He smiled, putting his arms around her waist as he pulled her close. Without a word, he kissed her. They had reached the point long ago where they did not need words. They only needed each other. As they kissed, he realized how much of his life revolved around her. But he knew that his life would be empty without her. She had given him something to live for, not die for. She had given him someone to love, not hate. She had found him lost and had brought him home, and as a result, had given him life.


	8. CH:16 Walk In The Moonlight

CH:9- Walk In The Moonlight

Six months later and the sixth meeting of Cyn and Smith back in the Matrix

AgentSmith scanned the crowded ballroom, wondering where his dancing partner had run off to.Miss Macleod had always been good at disappearing.Agent Brown noticed Smith's frequent searching glances and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"She went upstairs. She probably needed some fresh air."

Smith nodded. He headed for the stairwell, excusing himself past a few couples deep in conversation, and quickly walked upstairs. As he walked down the long hallway,Smith fingered a circular object in one of his pockets. He had been planning this evening for weeks. Once he found Cyn, he would take her out to the gardens for a moonlit walk. He discreetly peeked into various rooms until he found the object of his search. She stood on the balcony of the library. The open French doors framed her slim silver-gowned figure. She had her face tilted up into a beam of moonlight that made her dress shimmer like gossamer.Smith leaned against the doorjamb, just to admire the picture she made against the dense black backdrop of a starry sky.

His mind went back to the night he had first gotten to talk to her at the Blue Flame Club. She never had gotten him back for that flying tackle he had done to her. He chuckled softly.

The low sound startled Cyn and she turned around to face him, a slender hand held to her throat. When she saw that it was him, she lowered her hand and smiled. That smile always made Smith's heart skip a beat. It was the one she always saved for him only.

"It's cold out here, Cyn."Smith walked across the library to meet her in the balcony doorway. He took her hands and rubbed them between his gently. Her hands were cold, but she seemed to be ignoring them as hergreen eyes swept his face.

Cyn gripped his hands in hers and pulled him out onto the balcony, right into the chill wind blowing in from the ocean. Her long hair blew back from her face and she pointed to the full moon rising above the horizon of the nearby ocean.

"The moonrise is beautiful, Smith. I had to see it."

Smith knew better though. Cyn was romantic, but she was not a hopeless one. He tucked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. He bent down until his lips were close to her ear.

"You're lying."

Cyn laughed and turned toward him, placing her arms around his neck. She looked up at him earnestly. He had grown quite a bit in the past few years and he found himself looking down into her moonlit eyes. She reached up to his face and brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come."

"I need to ask you something, Cyn."

An expectant look came to her face, andSmith took her arms from around his neck and placed one of her hands in the crook of his arm. "Can we go for a walk?"

Cyn turned her face away to glance at the beach. She gave Smith a pleading look. "Can we walk along the shoreline?"

Smith winced inwardly. He had never liked the sea. And he could not imagine life without her. But Cyn nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Let's go."

Soon, the couple walked barefoot in the sand along the shoreline, their shoes left on the lawn of the house.Cyn leaned against Smith's shoulder, her eyes closed as they walked, trusting Smith to keep her from falling. The sound of the gently lapping waves seemed to have their own music, a melody that drowned out the sounds of violin music coming from the house nearby.Cyn stirred slightly, and Smith stopped in his tracks.

"Dance with me, Smith." She had heard the music.

"Here?"Smith glanced around at their surroundings.

Cyn stepped away from him and whirled around playfully. "Can't you hear it, Smith? The sea has its own music. We can waltz to it."

Smith sighed at her antics and then obediently stepped forward to take her in his arms. Waltzing on a beach. He could not believe he was doing this! He looked down at the girl whose head was pillowed against his chest. But if it made her happy, he was willing to do it. Smith loved having her in his arms though, so his hesitation quickly disappeared. Slowly they maneuvered themselves closer to the waves and then farther away, keeping time to the waves coming in. Then, came that perfect moment.

Smith reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. Gently, he pressed it intoCyn's right hand. She stopped dancing, startled at the touch of cold metal against her skin.

"Marry me,"Smith whispered against her ear. He had been waiting three long years to ask this question. He hoped he already knew her answer.

Cyn pulled back enough to look at him in surprise. Then, she smiled. She touched a finger to his lips, whispering back, "Yes."

She held her hand out to him, and he took the ring from her, only to take her left hand in his and place the ring on her finger. She sighed contentedly and let him take her in his arms again.

"When do you want to get married?" She asked softly.

"Now." Smith's voice was low with barely contained emotion.

Cyn pulled back again and grinned up at him. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I like the way you think,Agent Smith. Do you want to elope?"

Smith gave her a rare smile. "I'd say that you're thinking like me now."

"Should we tell them?" She said, nodding toward the house standing on the hill behind them. Classical music still poured from its lit windows.

Smith pulled her back toward him. "Not yet. I want you to myself for a little bit longer."

With that statement, he lowered his head and kissed her. His kiss was gentle. He wanted to give in to the feelings whirling within him, but he was afraid.

Cyn broke off the kiss for a few seconds to whisper, "You're holding back, Smith. Let it go."

Her words stirred him. How had she known? He had been holding back for the past few years, afraid that he would hurt her, afraid that he would lose her somehow because of the intensity of his feelings for her. Afraid that she would break his heart. A heart that had been broken too many times. But with those words, she broke down all the barriers.

Smith whispered huskily, "I love you."

Then, he kissed her again, but there was something different about his kiss this time. It was possessive, and he felt her respond in kind. He finally gave in to his emotions and crushed her against himself. She clung to him as he drank of her essence, unable to get enough of the girl in his arms. Smith's heart leaped when he realized that he would have this girl for the rest of his life.

When the kiss finally ended,Cyn sounded ready to cry. She leaned weakly against him, hugging him against her, and she sniffled a bit. He kept his arms around her, settling his chin on top of her head. He lovingly ran a hand over herred hair.

"I love you,Smith," She said. The words sounded like music to Smith's ears. "Can we just stand here like this for a few minutes? I want to remember this moment."

"For as long as you like, Cyn..."

"For the rest of our lives...?"

"We still have to get married, remember?"

Cyn chuckled softly and raised gray eyes to gaze into his twilit blue ones. "That's right."

Smith smiled at her and lowered his head to kiss her again.

The couple swayed together slightly to the music of the ocean. A dark-haired observer stood on the hill above them, unseen. He remined silent knowing he should not have worried about them even though the rest of the visitors had already left. He turned away and headed back to the house, leaving Cyn and Smith standing in the moonlight.


End file.
